Sakura di Waktu Itu
by phenanisheila
Summary: Surai merah jambunya bergoyang seiring langkah kakinya membawanya ke sebuah ruangan. Ruangan dimana terdapat banyak anak seumuran dengannya. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya mulai memberikan sensasi aneh. Tangannya mulai terasa dingin. Dia mulai memantapkan niatnya ketika berada di depan pintu ruangan tersebut.


**SAKURA DI WAKTU ITU**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing SasuSaku**

 **AU**

 **Romance, Friendship**

 **Gaje, typo bertebaran, EYD nggak berlaku**

 **Enjoy Reading**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

Surai merah jambunya bergoyang seiring langkah kakinya membawanya ke sebuah ruangan. Ruangan dimana terdapat banyak anak seumuran dengannya. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya mulai memberikan sensasi aneh. Tangannya mulai terasa dingin. Dia mulai memantapkan niatnya ketika berada di depan pintu ruangan tersebut.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya memulai belajar di sekolah barunya. Mulai hari ini, ia akan merasakan hidup kembali. Mulai hari ini, ia tak akan kecewa kembali. Mulai hari ini tidak akan tersisa apapun yang ia pendam. Dan mulai hari ini, dia tidak akan menyesal lagi.

.

.

Rambut pirang duriannya bergoyang karena larinya. "Oi Sasuke tunggu!" dia berlari menuju ke lelaki dengan surai raven pantat ayam. Lelaki tersebut yang ternyata bernama Sasuke sedari tadi hanya terus berjalan santai ala dirinya tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang mengejarnya.

"Hei Sasuke apa kau sudah lupa?" tanya lelaki pirang tersebut ketika ia sudah sejajar dengan Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke kepadanya.

"Dasar! Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau hari ini kita akan berangkat sekolah bersama, kau ingat itu?"

"Dan itu tidak berlaku bila kau telat bangun, Naruto."

"Cih."

Konoha High School. Tempat yang mereka tuju. Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka sama-sama berada di tahun kedua dan juga sama-sama berada di kelas yang sama. Jarak antara rumah mereka menuju ke sekolah tidak begitu jauh, dan hanya perlu dengan jalan kaki saja. Selain itu mereka berdua juga bertetangga,dan juga teman semenjak kecil.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn."

"Aku kemarin melihat mobil pengangkut barang pindahan."

"Lalu?"

"Di depan rumah lama keluarga Haruno."

"Mungkin itu pembeli rumahnya."

"Tapi—"

"Sebaiknya percepat langkahmu, kita akan terlambat." Suruhnya datar.

.

.

Keluarga Haruno, keluarga ini dulu pernah menjadi tetangga keluarga Uchiha dan keluarga Uzumaki. Keluarga Haruno, mempunyai seorang putri bernama Haruno Sakura. Keluarga Haruno menamainya Sakura karena surai gadis kecil tersebut yang mengingatkan mereka terhadap bunga kebanggan Jepang dan juga menjadi lambang keluarga Haruno.

Sakura juga berteman dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Setiap hari mereka habiskan untuk bermain bersama. Tempat bermain yang menjadi favorit mereka adalah taman bermain yang letaknya berada di samping rumah Sakura. Di taman bermain tersebut terdapat sebuah pohon sakura. Di antara pohon sakura yang lain, pohon sakura di taman tersebutlah yang paling banyak memekarkan bunga sakura.

Dan karena alasan tersebut, Sakura kecil memutuskan taman bermain tersebut menjadi markas besar mereka bertiga. Awalnya Sasuke tidak menerimanya karena alasan 'itu terlalu konyol'. Walaupun begitu, mereka bertiga tetap saja menggunakan taman tersebut sebagai tempat tujuan pertama mereka bermain.

Sampai hingga umur mereka menginjak lima tahun. Sakura jarang terlihat keluar rumah. Sakura juga jarang bermain dengan Naruto dan Sasuke lagi. Setiap kali kedua pria kecil itu memanggil nama Sakura di depan pintu rumahnya, dan yang terlihat hanyalah Ibunya Sakura. Dan jawaban yang pasti mereka terima adalah 'Sakura sedang pergi bersama Ayahnya.' . Naruto kecil dan Sasuke kecil selalu menunggu kepulangan Sakura di depan pintu rumah keluarga Haruno. Namun sayangnya yang mereka temui adalah Ibu mereka berdua yang mengajak mereka pulang karena hari mulai petang.

Dan beberapa bulan kemudian, mereka berdua mendapat kabar bahwa Keluarga Haruno pindah ke Suna yang letaknya jauh dari Konoha tempat mereka tinggal sekarang. Dan mulai hari itu, kediaman Haruno menjadi sangat sepi. Tidak ada lagi surai sakura yang selalu menemani mereka berdua bermain. Tidak ada lagi suara ringan Sakura yang selalu mengajak mereka. Dan juga tidak ada lagi senyuman musim semi yang selalu membuat mereka berdua luluh untuk menuruti gadis tersebut.

.

.

Kini mereka berdua sudah tiba di kelas mereka. Dan suasananya sudah sangat ramai, itu tidak mengherankan karena setelah mereka duduk di bangku mereka bel masuk pun berbunyi.

"Oh Sial aku belum mengerjakan PR-ku!"

"Rasakan. Dasar Dobe."

Pelajaran demi pelajaran mereka lalui, dan nasib Naruto yang belum mengerjakan PR biarkan saja dia. Dia bisa mengerjakannya waktu guru tengah menerangkan mata pelajaran di depan kelas.

Dan saatnya ja istirahat pertama tiba. Inuzuka Kiba, lelaki dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto yang tengah sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. "Oi kalian berdua, ada kabar baik buat kalian para jones!" sapanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mulai naik pitam.

"Gomen gomen. Balik ke topik, ada kabar baik buat kalian berdua."

"Palingan juga berita nggak jelas." Umpat Naruto.

"Oi dengerin dulu. Aku dengar sekolah kita kedatangan murid baru."

"Terus?" tanya Naruto meminta penjelasan.

"Diam dulu dengarkan aku sampai selesai! Tadi sampai...ah kita kedatangan murid baru. Yang ternyata dia perempuan—"

"Lupakan dia, Sasuke. Ayo pergi ke kantin." Ajak Naruti yang ternyata Sasuke turuti.

.

.

Di kantin mereka hanya membeli beberapa makanan dan minuman. Mereka memakannya di sana tanpa membuka pembicaraan. Dan akhirnya mereka sedang berada di jalan menuju kelas mereka.

"Dasar si Kiba. Mengata-ngatai kita lalu dia menyodorkan seorang cewek!" umpat Naruto, Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa mendesah mendengar keluhannya.

DRAP

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti, dan membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya. "Ada—" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ano..., apa kalian tahu dimana kantor guru?" tanya seseorang yang memotong perkataan Naruto. Ia terlihat memegang banyak sekali kertas di tangannya.

Sasuke dan Naruto tidak bergeming. Dan membuat gadis tersebut kembali bersuara, "Ano san.."

"Ada di sebelah kiri aula. Kau hanya perlu jalan lurus dan nanti belok kiri di koridor itu." Sahut Sasuke.

"Jadi begitu. Terimakasih maaf mengganggu kalain berdua." Dan gadis tersebut berjalan meninggalkan dua orang pria itu.

"A...A...Di..dia... Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto


End file.
